Kiss the Council
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Haine's the only one to have kissed most of the members of the student council. What does that mean in the end?


Disclaimer: "Shinshi Doumei Cross" is property of Arina Tanemura, Shogakugan, Viz Media, etc.

* * *

Kiss the Council

Amidst the high culture of Imperial Academy, there was something which stood out – the student council.

"Our student council is kind of weird."

_Splurrrt!_

"Oh, no offense or anything, Haine!" the girl's friend, Riko, quickly added at the Platinum's unceremonious reaction.

"Um… no…" Haine smiled as she took a napkin to her mouth and dabbed the offending liquid. "It's just that I've thought the same thing before, and hearing you say it seems to confirm it."

"It's true enough," the third girl of the group, Tsukasa, mused as she licked her spork.

Riko gazed up at the sky thoughtfully, her pigtails swaying slightly in the passing breeze. "It's… kind of like a date buffet."

With this comment, Haine proceeded to expel further amounts of lunch from her mouth. "Ha… Wha?"

"Because they're all so different," Riko answered as she lowered her head. She lifted a finger to emphasize her point and its significance. "It'd be like trying out which of their personalities is the closest to someone's type."

While Haine and Tsukasa thought she must have eaten something strange just now, they also thought this logic seemed… just a sliver sound.

"Well… it'd be useless going out with Maguri since he doesn't like girls…" Haine pointed out.

"That part's not important – just the rest of his personality." Riko sighed dolefully. "This is all hypothetical anyway."

"Yeah… it's not like someone's going to actually be able to date all the student council members," reasoned Tsukasa. "Even just kissing all of them seems farfetched."

Now was the third time Haine's lunch caused her trouble as she chocked on her food.

Tsukasa quickly came to her aid, patting her hard on the back. "Uh, you don't have to worry about that happening. I'm sure it won't."

After swallowing the food lodged in her throat, the long-haired girl hurriedly swept her lunch together and packed it away. "Um, I have to go! I just remembered I have some council work to finish!" It was merely an excuse; an excuse so Haine could run off, leaving her two friends behind, bewildered.

Haine dashed through the school grounds, not paying any attention to where she was going. The only thing on her mind was flashbacks she was having, a result of Tsukasa's earlier remark. Each flashback was of a different sort, but all involving the same thing… a kiss.

Finally Haine stopped running, shutting a door behind her and leaning against it to catch her breath. Having those memories come back to her all at once was startling, and she needed to come down.

Unfortunately, Haine had chosen the wrong place to do so. She looked up and discovered herself standing in the student council room, Takanari, Ushio, and Maora surprised with her sudden entry.

"Haine-chan!"

"Hi, Mao-chan…" she weakly replied.

Maora came close, leaning over to observe the girl's visage. "Are you feeling sick? Your face is red."

"I-I'm…" Haine couldn't get a response out. Maybe her complexion would be normal if Maora weren't standing so close. Though the treasurer was dressed as a girl, Haine still knew of the boy underneath.

Before she could continue, Takanari placed a hand upon her forehead to test her temperature. His touch shocked her, and she stumbled backwards, tripping herself so she nearly fell to the floor. Nearly, because steady arms caught her as she fell against a soft body. Haine looked round and her eyes met the gentle gaze of Ushio.

A soft gasp escaped Haine's lips as she leapt up to straighten herself. Ushio watched her with those doe-like eyes of hers, reflecting worry and inquiry to Haine. The Platinum swallowed and felt her face grow warm with embarrassment.

Takanari placed a hand on Haine's shoulder to turn her toward him. "Haine, are you alright?"

When she looked into his concerned eyes, the feeling on her face intensified and it became her undoing. "Excuse me!" She wrestled out of his touch and rushed for the door, flinging it open before once again taking flight through the school.

'Ahh! Sometimes I can't believe myself! Just what am I doing?' It wasn't long before Haine stumbled to the floor, after having collided with someone turning the corner.

"Hey, watch it!" rebuked a familiar voice. "Where are you running to?"

Haine was faced with the last member of the student council, Maguri. "I…" When he took a step forward, she screeched. "Ahh! Don't kiss me!!"

Maguri lurched back with an appalled expression. "Hahh!? This again!?"

For a moment Haine swayed where she sat, her mind swirling. Her vision grew dark, and the last thing she heard was Maguri shouting at her.

- - -

"Haine!"

The Platinum awoke to the sight of Riko and Tsukasa at her bedside. She was resting in the infirmary, the curtains drawn around her bed, hiding her from sight and light.

With swift realization, Haine sat up and looked around. "What time is it!?"

"Classes are over for the day," Tsukasa answered.

"We brought your things for you." Riko promptly motioned to Haine's bag.

"Oh no! I have to get home…" Haine could only imagine what kind of problems her tardiness might be causing her family.

Riko quickly stood from her seat. "We'll come with you."

"Eh? No, it's alright…"

"Haine, you fainted on the spot." Tsukasa gave her an apprehensive look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Are you sure?" Riko leant her hands on Haine's bed. "Maybe you ate something bad. You were out of sorts at lunch, especially after mentioning kissing the student council to see who – "

Suddenly the curtain around them whipped to one side, startling all three girls. Behind it was revealed the Emperor, VP, Treasurer, and Secretary of Imperial Academy.

Tsukasa and Riko found themselves whisked out of the infirmary, the door closing firmly behind them.

Riko gazed over her shoulder to stare at the door. "Wh-What was that about?"

Tsukasa shook her head. "Our student council is weird;" she looked to the side, "especially for sending Sensei out as well."

"Ahh, the forceful Amamiya-kun…" Senri murmured to himself.

It was very much Haine's desire to be able to jump out the window. She was stuck with the other student council members after they had heard something possibly misleading. The unreadable expressions they were showing didn't help matters. Just as she thought she might be able to talk her way out of this, Maora spoke in a calm tone.

"Haine-chan…" He fixed her with a serious look. "Which of us is the better kisser?"

Aghast, Takanari stepped in with a reprimanding tone of voice. "Maora!"

Ushio sent the treasurer a warning glare.

"What?" replied Maora, unfazed by their reactions. "You both want to know as well."

Takanari faltered, his gaze shifting nervously. "I… I'm not sure I do…"

"… I want to know if it's Shizun…" Maguri mumbled.

"Hey! What about me!?" Maora lunged at the blond to strike him.

"Ahh!" Maguri flung his arms up to protect himself. "No hitting!"

There didn't appear to be an easy way out of this. Haine composed herself, slightly dismayed that she would have to say this. "Um… if you want to know…" The trouble halted abruptly, all eyes on Haine, wondering what she would say next. "Well… with Shizumasa-sama it was… intense. Mao-chan was… shocking… and Ushio… supple." During all this Haine had gone through several shades of red. She was very thankful she was sitting on a bed. She looked up at them and smiled. "You're all the best in your own way."

As her words touched them, gradually, her smile was returned.

"Such an answer as expected from you," Takanari sighed.

Maora beamed. "It's very much like Haine-chan."

"Definitely…" Ushio nodded.

Haine was relieved. At least now this was over. That's what she thought, until Maora hopped onto her bed and gently pushed her down.

"Maora! What do you think you're doing!?" Takanari was horrified as he tried to pry him away.

"Yeah!" Maguri chimed in, grabbing hold of Maora's arm to help. "Scolding me but then trying to kiss her??"

Maora made a face at them. "If we all kiss her again now maybe she can tell us which she likes more!"

It was only for a moment, but Takanari actually considered this. Red, ashamed of himself, he shook his head fervently to clear this thought from his mind. "No! Haine's the Platinum!"

"I'm not kissing her after the two of you."

Takanari whirled about. "Amamiya!"

Outside, Riko had an ear pressed up against the infirmary door. "What's going on in there?"

"They really are weird."

Senri muttered, "It's a good thing school's out for the day…"


End file.
